<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Socks by 27twinsister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197783">Socks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister'>27twinsister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider W</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships, Socks, Talking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:02:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Philip buys Shotaro and himself matching socks in W colours.<br/>A Christmas present for dxkapink on Twitter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hidari Shoutarou/Philip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Socks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Philip, you ready to go?"<br/>
"Yes," Philip confirmed. He had come to the mall with a specific purpose and was ready to go now.<br/>
"What did you buy?" Shotaro asked.<br/>
"I'll show you when we get home," Philip smiled. "It's a secret."<br/>
"Oh...interesting. Is it for me?"<br/>
"It's for both of us."<br/>
Shotaro didn't ask any further questions.<br/>
When they got home, Philip hid the bag behind his back.<br/>
"Are you going to show me, or is it still a secret?" Shotaro asked, sitting on the couch as Philip directed.<br/>
Philip didn't answer. Instead, he dropped the bag to the ground with a thud and revealed two pairs of socks: one black pair and one light green pair.<br/>
"I bought us matching socks!" he smiled. "Here look," Philip picked the bag up and took out a few other pairs: blue, yellow, white, red, and grey. "It's all the W colours!"<br/>
"Oh!" Shotaro noticed. "Uh, cool."<br/>
"Here, these ones are the Joker ones," Philip said, referring to the black socks. "Put them on. I'll wear the Cyclone ones."<br/>
Shotaro listened but also wondered what prompted Philip to do this. Colour theory? Fashion? Something completely different? He didn't ask. But Philip was happy about it, so that was good.<br/>
Over the next few days, Philip paid careful attention to which ones Shotaro picked, and picked his socks accordingly so they would always be CycloneJoker, HeatMetal, or LunaTrigger. Unfortunately for him, Shotaro always picked the black socks, or occasionally grey.<br/>
"Shotaro, why do you always wear black socks?" Philip asked one morning.<br/>
"Hm? Because I like wearing black socks. No particular reason."<br/>
"Can you wear the blue ones today?"<br/>
"I can...Philip, why do you now insist on coordinating our socks to look like W forms?"<br/>
"Because I like it!" Philip answered immediately.<br/>
"But...you can wear whatever colour socks you want, you know. Forms like CycloneTrigger and HeatJoker exist, we just don't use them often," he added the second part quickly.<br/>
Philip took a moment to process that and then reached for his yellow socks.<br/>
"LunaJoker," he smiled as he started getting dressed.<br/>
Shotaro smiled. He knew his partner would probably get over this phase soon, but it was cute.<br/>
"I love you, Partner."<br/>
"I love you too!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>